The present invention relates to an improved gas burner.
Alcohol lamps are commonly used in chemical experimentation, and making coffee or tea. Alcohol lamps have the advantages of easy refilling of alcohol and availability. But they also have several disadvantages. Firstly, because cotton ropes are used to absorb the alcohol by means of capillary action, it is difficult to control the fire intensity. At coffee shops or restaurants where efficiency is important, alcohol lamps are of little avail. Secondly, because alcohol is very volatile, if the user accidentally spills the alcohol or tips over the lamp which is vulnerable to breaking, alcohol may flow out and fire accidents may occur. In particular, they constitute a latent danger if they are used at home, and great care has to be taken when using them if there are children around.
Compressed liquid gas is not only used in households, it is also used in cigarette lighters because it is clean and easy to refill. Therefore, it is widely used in stoves and put to other industrial applications nowadays.